Kreeen
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Mentioned in Lines in the Sand. Number of Members: Approx 15 billion . They are scattered about the Empire. Nature of Members: A petite Humanoid topping 1.7 meters. Two genders with the usual humanoid parts in the usual places. Organization: Kreeen have a female dominated society. Males might do the heavy work, but females make the decisions. They have been integrated into the Empire for close to 1100 years. Acceptian meta culture has not overwritten this. The Kreeen look favorably on the Matriarchy of the Acceptians and see the Matriarch herself as their leader. Game Role: Acceptian client race World Role: Yep. Relative Influence: Moderate. they are important in Imperial management. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Goal? Relative Wealth: Minor, the money is in Acceptian hands Group advantages: They are frequently found in bureaucratic functions. They have minds well suited to detail and pattern searching. Group disadvantages: They are not great innovators, but they can keep track of the innovations. A Kreeen/Deeple team is excellent for basic research. Those who favor them: Acceptians needing datawoprk done. Those opposed to them: No one really. Area of Operation: The Acceptian Empire Headquarters Location: Menkarris -- "The Soil of Mothers" The Kreeen are owned by the Falakur clan. In eleven Hundred years the simple iron age cities of Menkarris have been replaced by a fully functioning energy economy. The world is fully galactic in every respect. Public Face: Quiet efficient cogs. History of the Organization: Kreeen were a primitive planet when the Acceptians encountered them about 1100 years ago. An unimposing iron age herto-culture of about 400 million engaged in proving who had the bigger tits. The Acceptians started the economic conquest from multiple fronts. The Kreeen went for the high tech toys like it was candy. By the time it was a single world united by the Acceptians the Kreeen were comfortable in the situation. there never was a revolution or even the desire for one. Acceptian are the wonderful bird people that bring the wonderful toys. While the Kreeen have embraced a great deal of Imperial meta culture they have never abandoned their own preference for a female controlled culture. the Accepotian Matriarch is claimed as their own. Every year six sacred maidens are sent to the palace on Stellas to serve her. The matriarch sees the young women get an education and they returned after six years service. The Acceptians see the custom as quaint, but understand its importance in keeping the Kreeen happy. The Kreeen also hang on to their pantheons of goddesses and gods. One of the few races in the Empire that is serious about religion. The Accepitans have imposed their own limits, no religious figure is ever allowed political power. As the various divine matriarchs are clients that isn't a danger. Kreeen population long ago moved off the Menkarris in a big way. Populations have been seeded around the empire not just to existing worlds but in original colonies as well. At this point they are a thoroughly Imperial race. Category:Races Category:Acceptian Space Category:Epiphany Trek